Siriusly in Love
by moneymakestheworldgoround
Summary: was a story of siriusoc BUT ... i rly dislike this story now. DISCONTINUED! sorry ppl who liked it ... would a cookie suffice?
1. Leaving

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Leaving**

**a/n Soooooooooooooooooooo I decided to start a Sirius/OC story!!!!!!!! yayza!!!!!!! enjoy! oh, and I chose Farida as her name because it means 'unique'. And we ALL know you have to be a one of a kind to make Sirius go googoogaga!!!!!!! **

**Ok, just a little about Farida: she is sarcastic, loud, half-blood (her dad was a pureblood, her mum was a muggle-born) and yeah. She usually hangs out with guys, she is a tomboy, a pranker, goes to the Victoria's Magic School (how original I know) with her best friend, Jason. she goes to muggle primary too because her mum wanted her to know about muggles as well, and Jason is a muggleborn, so he always went there until they got their letters that they could study magic. Oh, and because her parents are aurors, they wanted her to be able to protect herself so knows martial arts (her parents teach it as a part-time job) as well as magic coz she isn't prejudiced. Oh, and they're in year 6, as in 16 years old.**

**oh and no offence to ppl when I write stuff like "OH MY GOD" and "Christ sakes" and stuff.**

**disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot, and the OCs.**

---

"_We're leaving."_

Two words. And her life had changed.

_Farida stared at her parents._

"_That's not funny," she said. "Not funny at all."_

_Her mother looked at her sadly. "But it's true, dear," she said. "We have to."_

"_But why?" she cried._

"_Farida, being aurors is a very important job," her father said. "And there is a dangerous man in England right now."_

"_And we're invited to join a group called the Order of the Phoenix," her mum said._

"_This group, well, more of an organisation, was formed to defeat a man called Voldemort."_

"_So?" Farida shouted. "We're in Australia! Can't they handle it?"_

"_Farida!" her mum said. "Sorry darling, but we're moving to England. And that's that."_

Yes. Her life was about to change dramatically – for the good or the bad she didn't know, but there was once thing for sure – she hated England and its stupid useless people who didn't know how to defend themselves from some idiot called Voldemort.

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

Farida gloomily apparated over into her best friend's room. Dark and musty. She wrinkled her nose. Typical guy room.

Her best friend Jason was a pretty good-looking guy. He had his share of fan girls, and was very popular. Slightly curly honey-blonde hair rested on his head, and he was tan and fit from playing Quidditch (as Chaser). His eyes were a vivid blue.

Heading over to the curtains, she pulled them open and sat on his bed.

"Wake up," she muttered to his snoring form.

He didn't respond. Scowling, she poked him in the ribs.

He jerked awake at once in panic, but then saw Farida.

"What are you doing?" he frowned at her.

"I just need to tell you something," she muttered.

"What is it?" He was awake now. She was rarely like this, usually bubbly and loud and sarcastic, but never quiet and angry.

"Put a shirt on first."

Jason blushed, and picked one off the floor.

Farida raised an eyebrow at him.

"Okay, done, suitable for your highness?"

She didn't smile and punch his arm as she usually would, but curled herself into a ball.

"What's wrong?" he asked, putting an arm around her.

Suddenly, she hugged him to his surprise. "You're my best friend," she said, her voice muffled against his shirt.

Jason nodded, looking confused. "Yeah, your mine, but why did you say that?"

"I'm gonna miss you."

He froze. "Wha-what? You're … _leaving_?"

She nodded sadly.

"No!" He jumped up and began to stalk around the room. "You can't! I-I've known you for like … since goddam _five years old_ for Christ sakes!"

"I have to." She snuggled into his bed and pulled the blankets over her head.

"But …!"

"I know."

He shook his head sadly. "I don't want you to leave."

"I don't want to leave either."

He stopped pacing and sat next to her. "Remember the day when we first met?"

"Yeah."

_Farida, sitting alone of a swing, stared around the playground, bored. All the girls in her class were wimpy and so … _shrill_! She was bored to death._

_Suddenly a shout came from behind her. Spinning around, she saw a boy in her class surrounded by a bunch of Grade Three boys._

_She scowled. Bullies!_

_Getting up, she stalked over to them._

"_Who's the little stupid boy now, eh, midget?" one of them taunted Jason._

"_Yeah, you're so rotten and stupid. You have to listen to us, understand?"_

_Farida was now beyond the description of annoyance. Striding forward to stand in front of him, she barked out, "Be quiet! You're just bullies!"_

"_What!?" one of the boys, obviously the leader shouted, enraged, eyes bulging out of his head._

_He raised a hand as if to slap her, but Farida grabbed his hand and twisted it extremely hard for a five year old._

_He fell down in pain, and she put a foot on his neck._

"_Go away," she hissed at them, and they scattered. She released the boy under her foot and he ran off, tripping in his haste._

"_Thanks," the little boy said._

"_No problem," Farida grinned. "Wanna play together?"_

"_Sure!"_

Farida sighed. "Remember when that idiot told the teacher I'd twisted his arm and stood on him?"

Jason chuckled softly. "Yeah. That was cool. The teacher gave him lines and told him to stop blaming others because he kept tripping over his own feet."

Farida smiled sadly. "I'm gonna miss you."

"You don't even need to say it. But I'll miss you too. Promise to write every time you can – at least twice a week, alright?"

"I promise. And you too."

"I swear. But poor Jumbled Up."

She laughed softly. "I don't even know why you called that poor owl that."

"Well you see, Jumped Up is always jumbled up. She always delivers at the wrong times and stuff, and whenever she sees mice, she runs away, but when she sees cats, she's not afraid."

Farida chuckled. "But you love her, don't you?"

"Well, yeah, I guess." He looked uncomfortable to be talking about love.

Farida huddled closer to him.

"Promise to visit one day," he said.

"I promise. And you should come over too."

"Yeah. When do you leave?"

"In two days."

"Sheesh."

"Yeah." Farida got up. "Well, now that you're awake, I'd advise you to brush your teeth because it smells really bad, and eat since I can hear your stomach protesting. Pop over when you're done, 'kay?"

"Alright."

Farida apparated back to her room, and taking her wand out of her pocket, she waved it and all her clothes folded themselves into a trunk.

She loved the Australian Ministry. She had studied different Ministries, and Australia was the only country where Muggles were aware of magic, allowing her to use magic anytime she wanted to. She felt sorry for England. No magic in the holidays! Then she realised she would be going there and following their laws. The thought made her gag.

Continuing to wave her Phoenix-core wand and packing away her things, she ended up with ten cardboard boxes of books, a trunk of her clothes, two trunks of accessories (including her beloved Nimbus) and the rest of her furniture still scattered everywhere.

Then she sighed and hit her head. Grabbing another box, labelled it with _Farida's Bedroom Furniture NOW CLEAR OFF_ on it with a Muggle black marker, she shrunk all her furniture except her bed and bedside table and deposited it all in it.

She stared around. Her room looked … and _felt_ so _bare_. Waving her wand at the bed again, she stretched it, and lay down, musing about her rather messed up life.

Jason had been her best friend since the day they had met. They had gone through everything together (except girl problems and stuff) and even though they had different dormitories at Victoria's Magic School, she'd sneak in with him.

The rest of the guys didn't mind – they regarded her as a guy anyway, but lately, she had been getting funny looks from them.

She had asked Jason about it, but he had refused to tell her, turning an interesting shade of red. But she had confronted him, and it had turned out that they thought she was … hot. She chuckled at the memory.

Guys had rarely approached her, and it was only during the times when Jason was in the sickbay due to a failed prank or something of the sort. It turned out that before asking her out, they'd go to Jason because they regarded him as her brother or something. But he always said no, so the only way they could ask her out was when he wasn't there.

She was top at the class, along with Jason, and they had become illegal animagi during their fourth year. She still remembered why.

"_Hey Jase!" she hissed to him during class._

"_What?"_

"_I'm bored."_

_He rolled his eyes. "What do you want me to do about it?"_

_She paused. "I know! Let's become animagi!"_

_Jason raised an eyebrow. "Give me three good reasons why we should."_

"_One – I'm bored, two – it'll give us something to do, and three – it'd be cool!"_

_He chuckled softly. "I'm not sure they're that good, but alright. You do know it's against the law, right?"_

"_Phooey! A little rule breaking never hurt anyone! Do you think I care?"_

"_Um … no."_

"_Cool! Let's get started then."_

She chuckled softly to herself. What a lame way to get started. Becoming animagi was difficult, especially with only two people. Being the top of their year was extremely helpful – they were allowed to visit the Restricted Section of the library constantly since no one – not even Madame Pince – thought it wrong to let two bright students do some 'light reading'.

They had started researching in Year Three, and being extremely thorough in their work, accomplished it in the middle of Fourth.

Jason was a proud, beautiful lion. Farida was happy that her friend was such a noble beast, but was shocked at what she became.

Whenever she transformed, she became a phoenix. Farida had looked it up, and becoming a mythical creature for an animagi was rare.

As her animagi, she was a beautiful shade of gold and red, and her tail feathers slightly resembled a peacock, only it was a fiery colour.

Farida had many passions, some of which involving Quidditch (she played seeker, but her second preference was Beater), reading, playing pranks, but perhaps the one that was most unusual for her was singing.

She loved to sing, but only Jason knew about it because he had listened while she was in the shower.

She would never have the guts to sing in front of people – she was nervous singing in front of Jason.

Her school had five houses. One of them was for the 'confident ones', the second for the 'more sensitive side', the third for 'intelligent children', the fourth for the 'kind', and the last for 'those with ambition', which roughly meant for Farida:

Prankers, athletics, class clowns. US!! – Phoenix House

Quiet, mousey-type people. They need to lighten up! – Unicorn House

Nerds. No need to say anymore. They actually LIKE exams!! – Sphinx House

Goody-two-shoes!! They always dob on me. grrrr – Pixie House

Evil freaks. Idiots. Slimy gits. – Basilisk House

Instead of calling the teachers 'staff', those at Victoria's Magic School called them 'the Dragons', a name that Farida thought was suitable for them, since some were quiet, and some literally breathed fire and there were many dragon species.

Jason and Farida were quite obviously in Phoenix House.

Victoria's Magic School wasn't like a castle – it was different and famous for it. Instead, it was situated with magic _next_ to Victoria **(a/n Victoria as the state in Australia??)** on water.

Each house had their own little building to live in, and the special thing was that their building would be shaped as their House mascot.

Phoenix House had a phoenix building that would actually float in air. Unicorn was a beautiful silver thing, and Sphinx was similar to the Egyptian ones. Pixie was a pretty thing with flowers that would grow around it and Basilisk's building's head would move and strike at people who were not in its house.

Farida and Jason, after they had completed their animagi transformation had decided to show their friendship for each other and each of them made for the other the friendship symbol.

Farida had given Jason a wristband that said, _Best pals 4eva, alright Simba?? Farida._

Jason in return had presented her with a charm bracelet with a phoenix and a lion charm dangling off it. Engraved on it were the words: _Don't ever forget your lion best friend birdy. Jason._

They swore to never take it off except when they were in the shower, swimming pool or some random stupid place where they weren't allowed to.

Suddenly Jason popped out if thin air on top of her.

"_Get off_!" she shrieked, pushing him off onto the floor.

"No need to get rough," he muttered, brushing himself down.

"I bet you did that on purpose," she said sternly.

"Me? Of course not, my dear queen!" he protested, giving her the whole 'innocent' look. Farida wasn't going to buy it.

She snorted.

"Fine, alright, I knew you would be on the bed since you have to sleep tonight anyway, plus, you're the type that'll put everything away if you have nothing to do, and you wouldn't be downstairs 'cos I don't like the decorating, and –"

Cutting in, Farida said, "Okay, I get the point. It's freaky that you know me so well."

He grinned. "You're not angry?"

"How could I stay angry at my wonderful –" she said sitting on him – "cute –" she wrapped her hands around him in a headlock – "_extremely idiotic _lion king?" She grinned and got off him. He grunted, rubbing his neck sourly.

"I don't know where you got _king_ from, and I'm _not_ going to ask," he said, as she opened her mouth.

"Well, I'm gonna tell you anyway. Remember that Muggle movie, The Lion King? Well, this cute little lion becomes king 'cos –" She frowned. He wasn't listening.

"Pay attention you!" she scolded, pulling his ear.

"Ow!"

"That's for not listening." Then she paused. "What was I talking about again?"

"Nothing!"

"Whatever." But she dropped the subject.

Together they ley on her bed, and stared at the ceiling.

"Whaddya wanna do?" he asked.

"Dunno," she muttered.

Jason sighed. "Hey! What school will you be going to?"

She shrugged. "Something Hoggy or Warty or something or the other."

He laughed loudly. "You mean Hogwarts?"

She blinked. "How do you know?"

He shook his head sadly. "History of Magic when we had to study a different wizarding school in chosen pairs."

She smirked. "And you had to go with_ her_."

He shuddered. "Don't remind me! She kept _stroking_ me!" He shuddered again as if recalling a memory he didn't like.

"Yeah well, _I_ had to do _Durmstrang_, and with one of 'em ruddy Basilisks!"

Jason grinned. "He kept dissing you didn't he?"

"He kept flirting with me! It was completely against the non-Dragon rules!"

He chuckled. "Do you mean the rule where Phoenix and Basilisk can't date because of their house rivalry?"

"Yes."

He sighed. "Let's not think of Basilisk so close to when you're leaving. Let's think of happy stuff."

"Never thought you were the romantic sort, Jase!" she grinned, shoving him.

"I'm not." He sat up and looked at her seriously. "But you're my best friend, and you've been ever since school started."

Farida smiled sadly and hugged him. Then said, "Now don't go turning all soft on me, Simba!" Then adding quietly, "But I don't mind."

He grinned.

_Ladidadida … this is a paragraph separator!!! It's cooler writing stuff, eh? hoho didadumbodidoo … u like random paragraph separators or stupid boring lines??_

Her last day here. Today she was going to see, and live in her new home. Today was when she was leaving for blooming England. Today was the day – no, make that nightmare – she was leaving her best friend.

"All your stuff is already there, okay, Farry?" her mum said. "Just double-check for anything before you leave." She stepped through the fireplace.

Farida stared gloomily at it.

Going upstairs, she looked around in her room. Nothing.

She was about to go when she caught sight of herself in the mirror (built into the wardrobe). She saw a tall, slim girl who looked like she was extremely sad. She had tanned skin, thick brown hair with blonde highlights and green eyes.

Farida blinked and realised what she was doing, hurried downstairs.

She'd said goodbye to Jason before. She wanted to now, but felt that if she did she would start to cry. And she had learnt from an early age that when you cry it's hard to stop, so she never did.

As she started to step through the fireplace, suddenly she was pulled back out again.

"Jason!" she cried without even looking at him. She just knew it was her best friend and unable to contain herself any longer, jumped onto him in a hug.

He hugged her fiercely and mumbled, "Thought you were gonna leave without saying goodbye properly?"

She sniffed. "I was scared."

"Of crying, Farida?" He brushed a few strands of hair aside. "It's okay. I'm here."

She broke down, and started to let her tears fall. Jason let a few of his tears fall as well.

When they were done, they quickly wiped their eyes.

"I should go," Farida mumbled.

"Farida, remember," Jason said, "I'm always with you." He tapped her bracelet.

She smiled. "And I'm always with you too," she said, tapping his wristband.

"Don't let any guys get you without my permission," he said sternly.

"Hey!" She punched his arm lightly. "How am I gonna do that?"

"Tell me and I'll come over," he said stubbornly.

She sighed. "Then the same goes for you. Try not to find a new best friend so soon."

They grinned at each other. Both of them were an only child, but the both of them were closer than brother and sister.

Stooping, he kissed her cheek. She in turn kissed his and ruffled his hair.

"See ya Birdy," he said. "I'll see you soon, 'kay?"

"Yeah, see ya Simba," she said. "Promise to write and visit. And don't you dare forget about me."

"Like I can."

She nodded and then she stepped through the fireplace to a whole new different part of the world.

---

**Heya!!! how was it kiddos??? oh, in case you're wondering why she can apparate, it's coz she's following AUSSIE LAW!!!!!!!!!!!! the books said nothing at all about apparating underage in Australia, so ya!! and it's longer than my other stories' chapters so do you prefer longer chapters or shorter ones?**

**and I apologise for no Sirius stuff yet!!!**

**and sorry – no action!! laughs evilly. I'm not gonna let Farida get a man without Mr Playboy being her first guy first!! hehe … and yeah, this chapter is pretty boring, but I needed to have it to clear up a bit of her school's info, her best pal's relationship and just her basically. sadly, Review, okay??!! No, I DEMAND YOU ALL TO REVIEW!!!!! make a girl happy, plz?? **


	2. Hogsmead

**CHAPTER TWO**

**Hogsmead**

**yayza!! hello children of the world!!! so … who liked it?? hem hem?? ok, those who think it hints some Farida/Jason are WRONG. Jason is just very protective of her. ok? sorry to disappoint (MISS FOUR EYES STUFF YOU!!) no offence to ppl who are offended by a brutal terms (stuffing). Ok, here it is!!! R&R!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I own all the OCs and the story. **

**BUT I own the song since I just made it up on the spot hoho!!! it's sooo weird sorry. JASON AND FARIDA ARE NOT LOVERS THEY ARE SIMPLY VERY CLOSE!!! but as friends, k? hmph. stuff you Viv. you made me rant.**

Farida fell out of the fireplace. It had taken a while and she was dizzy and feeling dirty. Brushing herself down, she stared around her new house. She admitted it was a nice home, but she preferred her old one any day. She cursed her clumsiness.

Her old house was in a Muggle neighbourhood, but this one seemed to be in a magic one.

"Welcome to Hogsmead!" her dad declared proudly.

She raised her eyebrows. "_Hogs_mead?"

"I know it sounds funny dear," her mum said, "but it's a lovely town."

Farida grunted sourly. "Sure."

"Why don't you start unpacking?" her dad suggested. "Pick any room except the master one, kid."

Farida levitated all her things up the stairs. There were four bedrooms. One for her parents, one for her, the others could be extras or a study she guessed.

She looked into the three remaining rooms and chose the one with a view over a bustling street.

Dumping all her stuff there, she took out all the furniture, enlarged them back to their original state, and started to rearrange it.

Taking out her broomstick, she put it on its stand by the window, and its kit in the wardrobe.

Then she grabbed her pranking gear and stored it in a cupboard, then took out her books and set them on her bookshelf.

When she finished unpacking, her room was tidy and neat, all for the useless boxes littered everywhere.

She grabbed them and threw them down the stairs, chuckling to herself when her dad cried out.

She spelled her room to make it soundproof, and then took a piece of paper out.

Farida had been trying to write a song. She couldn't play any instruments except the guitar though, and she could only play it because Jason had forced her to take lessons with him.

She closed eyes and tried to think of singing and nothing else.

_When I close my eyes_

_I can see you_

_But when I open mine_

_You're gone_

Farida opened her eyes and sighed. That sounded too familiar lately.

Grabbing her guitar, she tried to sing along with it.

_And even though you're not here_

_You're always with me_

_Forever_

_And ever_

_But I will survive_

_It's my life_

_I do what I must_

_But when that's not enough_

_It's okay to let a few tears fall down._

Farida stopped singing and realised she was crying. "This song is for you, Simba," she whispered.

She put it away and wiping her tears, muttered, "I'll finish this later."

……………………………………………………………………………………………...

By night, everything was put away.

"Whew," Farida's dad said, wiping his forehead. "I say we should go and eat dinner now. We deserve it."

They went to a little bar called The Three Broomsticks. Farida automatically approved of it.

They were served by a pretty woman called Rosmerta. Farida didn't really like her clothing style: she had on sparkly heels, a sparkly dress and even glitter lipstick, but she was nice.

"Farida, school starts in a few days," her mum said while they were eating.

"I know."

"We need to buy your things, alright? Your letter already came, and I'm going tomorrow to buy them. Do you want to come?"

Farida shook her head. "I'll just stay here."

Her dad sighed. "It's not that bad. Jason can visit and you can still visit him."

She nodded glumly.

They didn't speak much for the rest of the dinner, and when they went home, Farida took a quick shower and went to bed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The days flew by. Farida didn't feel like doing anything at all without her friend. She didn't even feel like transforming into a phoenix without a lion to keep her company.

Mostly she explored the place. She'd found a nice little cave to hide in further along the town, and a Quidditch shop, Honeydukes and a place called the Shrieking Shack.

She'd laughed when she first heard the story. Ghosts and evil creatures? More likely there was some poor animal trapped in there at times.

She practiced flying in a grassy area out of town. She liked it there. It was peaceful and calm, and sometimes little animals would appear.

Farida knew she could always apparate to Jason's house, but she never felt like it. She wanted to be his best friend _with_ him, not across the world. Apparating in another country was also annoying as well.

Her parents had reminded her about the underage magic law, but she didn't care. She lived in a wizarding town, they couldn't find her guilty unless someone saw her and blabbed.

Her mum had presented her with all her school things. She had looked with distaste at the uniform, and her tie was plain for now since it would change colours when she was sorted.

She had read about the houses. Gryffindor for the brave, Hufflepuff for the loyal, Ravenclaw for intelligence and Slytherin for ambition. She was pretty sure it was like this:

Gryffindor: Phoenix House. YAY! hoho

Hufflepuff: cross between Pixie and Unicorn House. Hmph.

Ravenclaw: Sphinx House. NERDS haha ah well most of 'em can't take a joke

Slytherin: Basilisk House. Hiss. slimy gits

She was surprised that Slytherin's mascot was a snake. Evil and snakes went together, she supposed, but some snakes were alright.

She wrote a letter to Jason about Hogsmede and sent it off with the house owl. She reminded herself to send one around twice a week.

She continued to research Hogwarts until she realised that the next day was when she would be attending Hogwarts itself.

She hoped that it would be as good as history made it sound.

--

**Sorry for the crap ending. Sorry for the short chapter. Sorry for writing such a crappy ending. haha. Okay, next chapter is … YAY!!!!!!!!! ok, not about YAY (I am aware that YAY is some random horse competition thing because a girl in my grade 6 class would tell us about it but anyway moving on to more important stuff), I more merely expressing my happiness that she will finally be meeting Hogwarts itself!!! and I guess people … HAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Review!!!**

**yeah, it's less than HALF the thingy of the first chapter, but I'm not bothered. yayza**


	3. Hogwarts

**Chapter Three**

**HOGWARTS**

**Hiya there! I'm flying through all this writing man!! I finished Chapter Two TODAY, and Chapter One yesterday (it took roughly one a little bit days) … it sure makes my eyes hurt! lol. I apologise for how annoying my first chapters are. I bet you're all "ARGH!!!!! HURRY AND MAKE THEM MEET SIRIUS!!!! GRRR!!!!" Well, my dear friends, your wish is granted!! haha. Now READ AND REVIEW LATER!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **

**oh yeh. (disclaimer: I don't own anything 'cept my OCs and the story. hehe. BUT I own the sorting hat song!! I made it up see, it was fun!!)**

Farida woke up groaning on September the first. She glanced at the clock. 10:00. She could still sleep a little bit more …

She jolted awake suddenly. The train left at 11:00! But honestly, she couldn't see why she had to go on the train. She could just walk to Hogwarts from here.

Throwing on a pair of Muggle jeans and a shirt, she waved her wand (non-verbal spells was something her parents had taught her when she was young) and all her Hogwarts things soared neatly into her trunk. She didn't bother to take any fiction books since she knew the Hogwarts library was famous for its size.

She also threw in all of her pranking items, some spare clothes, Muggle and witch, her guitar, which she shrunk and put in a compartment, and last of all, she carefully took her broom and put it on top of everything. She also put the kit in as well.

Standing back, she wondered if she needed to bring anything else. No need for owls – she could just go to the owlery. Besides, she had found out that Hogwarts students were allowed to visit Hogsmead sometimes, and then she could just head home and grab some money.

Patting her purse in her pocket, she levitated her trunk downstairs to be met by her mum and dad sitting at the table drinking coffee.

Glancing at her watch, she saw it was twenty past ten.

"Mum! Dad!"

They jumped. "What?" asked her mum.

"Do you know I have to get there by _eleven_? And I can't apparate since I don't know where it is!"

They shrugged. "We'll just side-apparate."

She paused and felt stupid. "Right."

She sat and started to eat. When she was done, it was twenty to eleven.

"Can we go now?" she asked.

"This early?" her dad asked.

"Yes!"

"Alright, dear," her mum said, and standing up, Farida held her mum's hand and her trunk, and they apparated.

After recovering from her head spinning, she took a look around. They were standing in a room where people were popping into.

"The Apparating room," Farida's mum supplied. "So people don't suddenly just pop into thin air in front of Muggles."

Farida went out, grabbed a trolley and dumped her trunk onto it. "Where to?"

"Platform Nine and Three-Quarters," her dad said, grinning.

She froze. "Platform Nine and Three-_what_?"

He chuckled. "Come, I'll show you."

He led her to platform nine/ten.

"Where is it?" she asked. "There's nothing in the middle."

"Ah, there's the beauty of it," he grinned, and walked through the wall.

Farida gawped at him.

Her mum laughed. "Dear, all you need to do it just walk, or run, through that wall, okay? Watch me." She walked right into the wall.

Farida's hand bit into the trolley. She started to run to the wall.

_I'm going to crash and it's all their fault_, she thought to herself, closing her eyes for the impact. But none came.

She opened her eyes and saw a red steam engine by the side.

"Well, that's that," her dad said, helping her up.

She snorted.

"Okay, well, goodbye Farida," her mum said. "We'll still see you; I think you can go to Hogsmead sometimes.

"Bye, Farida," her dad said, and they kissed her cheeks. "See you during the holidays."

"Yeah, bye," she said quietly. They apparated, and dragging her trunk onto the train, she started to look for an empty compartment.

It was surprising how many compartments were full. She finally found one at the end of the train.

She levitated hers up onto the rack, and sat down. There was nothing to do. Out of habit, she started fiddling with her bracelet.

After a while of doing nothing, the noise began to grow louder.

"SHUT UP POTTER!" a girl yelled from outside. "GO AWAY!"

The door of Farida's compartment slammed open. A petite girl with beautiful green eyes and red hair (and red face) stood there. Another girl, pretty and slightly chubby stood there.

"Calm down, Lily!" the chubby girl said to the red one. She looked at Farida. "Can we sit here?"

Farida nodded.

"I HATE HIM!" the girl called Lily suddenly shouted. "URGH!" She plopped onto the seat opposite Farida and started ranting on about him.

"I'm Alice. Sorry," Alice said in an undertone to Farida. "She gets upset about this guy easily. He doesn't know when to stop."

Farida raised an eyebrow. Upset?

After a while Lily seemed to realise that she was ranting in front of a complete stranger.

"HE'S SUCH A … Oh. Who are you?"

Farida chuckled. "Farida Meadowes."

"Um. Sorry, Farida." Lily blushed. "I'm Lily. And this is Alice."

Alice laughed. "She knows."

Lily flushed even more. "Anyway, are you new? I haven't seen you around before."

Farida nodded. "I'm from Victoria in Australia."

"Oh!" Lily suddenly grinned.

"Oh no," muttered Alice, covering her ears.

"Well, if you came from Victoria, then you probably went to Victoria's Magic School. Right?"

Farida nodded, suddenly bewildered by this girl. She sure had a lot of mood swings.

"Well, it's supposed to be a really unique school because of your dormitories. I would really love to see the phoenix! And do you really call the teachers dragons? It'd be so cool! And I'm really impressed with Australia because they don't have a lot of pureblood Muggle-haters, and –"

"Okay, that's enough now," Alice interrupted, covering Lily's mouth.

Farida grinned. "That's alright. My best friend does that sometimes too."

Alice raised an eyebrow. "Good – I'm not the only one. Hey, how old are you?"

"Fifteen, but I'm turning sixteen this year."

"Okay, you're in Year Six with us then!" she grinned. Turning to Lily, she said, "I'm going to let you go now, but only if you promise to stop ranting on about Australia. I'm sure it's a great country and all, but I'm not in the mood for a geography lesson. And I learnt what that meant from you, so there, I _do_ know something. Deal?"

Lily nodded and Alice put her hand off her mouth.

"Hey Farida, tell us about yourself," Lily invited.

Farida wondered if she should. _I've never had any girl friends before … should I? They seem nice – I think I can get along with them._

"Well, as I said, I was born in Victoria. Not much to say except my only and best friend Jason met when we were five. I'm a half-blood so my mum wanted me to go to Muggle primary school. I met him when these older guys were bullying him and I scared them off."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "How?"

Farida laughed. "I twisted his hand, tripped him and stood on his neck."

Alice looked impressed. "Sweet. Go on."

"Well, we've been best friends ever since. I never got along with any girls – they were all too …" She stopped and looked at them. "No offence or anything, but I found that girls were so annoying."

Lily laughed. "You're insulting yourself you know."

"Well, I guess, but people thought of me as a guy anyway. The girls back then were all … _sooky_." She shuddered. "Anyway, it turned out that Jason was a wizard, and we went to school. We're in Phoenix House. I think that's similar to Gryffindor, isn't it?"

"Sorta."

"Anyway, I play Quidditch, seeker and sometimes beater and I love to prank!"

Lily frowned but Alice grinned.

"Excellent!" she said happily. "We need some female prankers – the Marauders are getting swollen heads."

"Who are the Marauders?" Farida asked.

Lily answered. "They're a bunch of four guys with swollen heads. Well, not so much Remus. He's the sanest of the group, and actually works hard. James _Potter_ –" Her eyes were filled with fire as she said the name – "is an egocentric show off! He makes me so mad he –"

Alice interrupted. "I think I should tell Farida. She can decide for herself."

Farida smiled gratefully at Alice.

"Well, Remus Lupin is a really nice guy. He's smart and he's got light brown hair. The funny thing is, he sometimes looks really sick." She frowned. "Then there's James Potter –" She covered Lily's mouth quickly – "who's a Quidditch freak, Quidditch captain and Chaser."

Farida nodded in approval.

"But he's main obsession is Lily."

Farida raised an eyebrow.

"He chases after her, wooing her and tries to impress her everyday. He wears glasses, has hazel eyes, and messy black hair. He thinks he's the best and he's really smart but he doesn't act like it. But he _is_ kinda stupid do chase Lily like that. He's been doing that since he met Lily, and he still hasn't gotten the hint that she won't like him if he acts like that. Oh, and he loves pranking."

Farida grinned. "Anymore?"

"You bet! Then there's Sirius Black, who thinks he's a gift to women."

Farida smirked.

"He's the best looking guy in the school, practically the twin of James, pranks even more than James, has this stuck up personality, a 'flavour' of the day, not week, and has broken the detention record." She paused. "Oh, and there's Peter too. I don't get why he's in the group. There rest have brains and looks, but Peter …" She shuddered. "I'm surprised he's not in Hufflepuff. I think he's only in Gryffindor because his worshippers were."

Farida snorted. "You know, I think I've heard of Sirius Black. Jason was researching purebloods one time and came across him. Something about the black sheep and him being a blood-traitor."

Alice nodded wisely. "Yeah, Black's family is a bunch of pureblood freaks, but he's not. He hates Slytherin. They kicked him out of the family so he's living with Potter."

Farida felt sorry for him. Then she yawned. "Sorry, but I'm feeling kinda tired."

Lily (freed from Alice's hand) nodded.

"You know," Farida said before falling asleep, "I think we might actually become friends."

Lily and Alice agreed.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

"Look at them, aren't they cute together?"

Farida stirred. The voice sounded like Alice's. Opening her eyes, she realised she was leaning on a complete stranger.

"Ah!" she jerked up and sat.

"Up, Sleeping Beauty?" the handsome boy she's been sleeping on said to her, grinning.

"Her name is Farida, _Black_." Lily scowled.

So this was Sirius Black. He was definitely handsome – no doubts about that. He had grey eyes and long black hair that flopped into his eyes.

"I'm James Potter," the boy sitting next to him said. He shook her hand, and then grinned. "Ah-ha! I know a Quidditch hand when I see one! The calluses!"

Farida was bewildered. Quidditch _hand? Calluses? And I thought Lily hated him. Why did she let them come in?_ She looked at Lily with her eyebrows raised. Lily glared at Alice.

"I play Chaser, you …" James prattled on. "I know! Do you play Beater? This is great, we need a new Beater!"

"I'm a Seeker," Farida corrected him. "But I sometimes play Beater." She mouthed at a boy she supposed was Remus, _Quidditch hand?_

"Well, we need a new Seeker too. This is gr–"

Remus saved her. "James, that's enough," he scolded. His tone was light. To her, he said, "I'm Remus."

A plump, blonde boy sitting opposite Remus squeaked, "I'm Peter. Hi!" He was devouring a pile of chocolate frogs.

Now she understood Alice. All three were good looking, but Peter … she nearly shuddered, but caught myself. It wasn't so much his looks, but his attitude. She could already tell he practically worshipped Sirius and James.

"Hi …" Farida said, unnerved.

"So, I haven't seen you around," Sirius said, putting an arm around her.

Farida raised her eyebrows and poked his ribs. "That's because I haven't _been_ around. Well aren't you smart." She poked him again and shook his arm off her. Her pokes were always hard, more of a jab.

He howled, but the rest were laughing. James was on the floor, beating the ground, and Remus clutched his stomach, hunched over.

She raised my eyebrows.

"Sorry," Remus gasped, recovering first, "But that's the first time someone's ever done that to him!"

Farida smirked. He must've had a pretty large head then.

James crawled to her feet. "I am your fan!" he said happily, and grabbed her arm again and shook it up and down.

Farida's arm was feeling numb, so she poked him to stop. He let go at once, rubbing his side.

Lily and Alive grinned at her. "Go girl!" they said in unison.

Peter kept eating his chocolate frogs.

Sirius looked at her with an expression of a wounded dog. "There was no need to poke so hard!" he protested. "I did nothing to you!" He grinned. "Unless you want me to?" He wiggled his eyebrows suggestively.

Farida snorted. "Sirius, that's not going to work. I'd suggest you to stop it or I'll bring in my little friend who'll stop you."

He paused. "Little friend?"

She nodded, not laughing. "He's very protective. I'd suggest you to stop unless you don't want any children."

Sirius looked slightly scared.

Lily and Alice were bright red, trying not to laugh.

"Is-Is he here?" he asked.

"That's for me to know and you to find out," Farida said slyly.

He meekly put his hands in his lap like a good little boy.

Farida couldn't help it anymore. She burst out laughing, followed by Lily and Alice.

Sirius looked around. "Who-what-where?"

"There's no little friend!" Farida choked, holding her stomach.

He gave an embarrassed grin, then launched forward and put her in a headlock. "Say sorry!"

She raised her eyebrows and jerked her head upwards to hit his.

"Ow!" he yelped, jumping up and down, rubbing his jaw. "You're one feisty girl!"

Farida snorted.

James and Remus were ogling her.

"If I wasn't sworn to Lily I would ask you to be my girlfriend," James said.

"If I actually wanted a girlfriend, I'd ask you," Remus said.

Together they knelt down and said, "Please beat up Sirius some more!"

Peter looked up. "What?"

Farida laughed. "I only attack when cornered."

Sirius pouted. "Why is it me you attack?"

She rolled her eyes. "Because you're the only one annoying me."

He clutched his heart. "The pain!" he moaned.

Lily looked at her watch. "You know, we should get changed."

James looked at her happily. "Can we stay and watch?"

She turned and red and swelled up like a balloon. "GET OUT POTTER!" she screeched and shoved all the Marauders out, slamming the door.

Farida quickly grabbed her Hogwarts robes and pulled them over her Muggle clothes.

"That's pretty," Alice said, commenting on her bracelet.

"This?" Farida looked at it. "Jason gave it to me. '_Don't ever forget your lion best friend birdy. Jason',_" she read out.

Lily smiled, her anger gone. "That's sweet."

"Why lion and phoenix?" Alice asked.

Farida was prepared for this. "We did this test to see which animal suited us and Jason got lion and I got phoenix."

They spent the rest of the time together. When the train stopped, they tumbled out. Somehow Farida got lost from Lily and Alice and was left to follow the crowd. Suddenly she bumped into someone and fell.

"Sorry," she grunted.

The person turned. It was a silver-blonde haired boy. He looked around her age, and he was good looking in a classical type of way. The thing that spoiled his looks was the look of disgust on his face.

"You soiled my robes, you Mudblood," the boy sneered, brushing his robes.

Farida's eyes flashed. "How _dare_ you call me a Mudblood," she hissed, standing up. He was taller than her tall frame, but she towered over him.

"Do you know what sickens me?" she demanded. "People like you." She spat at his feet. "People who think they're better than others because their families are purebloods. You people _make me sick_. And you –" she jabbed his chest – "had better watch out, because if I hear you say that word again, I'm going to make you wish you were never born, _understood_?"

She swept past him, sticking her leg out and tripping him. The crowd stared at her as she finally saw Lily's hair.

Hurrying to them, she grabbed Lily's hand and said, "Wait up!"

They turned. "There you are!" Lily exclaimed.

"I got held up by some idiot," Farida muttered. "Stupid dumb _pureblood_."

Alice nodded sympathetically. "It's really annoying. What did he or she look like?"

"Long silver hair, good looking, tall, looks at everyone as if they're dung."

"That's Lucius Malfoy," Lily said. They began to walk again. "He's rich, snobby, and a Slytherin. His family is rumoured to be descendants to Slytherin and we think they serve Voldemort."

There he was again. Voldemort.

Suddenly she saw the castle and her mouth fell open.

"Nice, isn't it?" Lily chuckled.

"It's beautiful," Farida breathed.

"I know. That's how I looked when I first saw it too," Alice said, running into a carriage.

"Anyway, Voldemort's some dude who's killing Muggles and Muggle-borns, right?" Farida asked, climbing into a carriage.

"He's not killing yet," Alice said darkly. "He's more into collecting an army right now. But yes, that's what he's planning."

"Wait!"

Suddenly the door burst open and four boys climbed in.

"Hey," Remus said, catching sight of Farida. "Sorry, last decent carriage. Others had Slytherins and the like."

Alice laughed and moved over. Somehow, Sirius was sitting next to her again.

"Been fighting to sit next to me, Sirius?" she asked him.

The others laughed, but Sirius turned an interesting shade of red and looked away.

Farida chuckled, but didn't see the looks the rest shared.

They got out, and Alice and Lily hurried her to the Hall, only to be met by a woman standing there.

"I am Professor McGonagall," she told Farida. "You'll need to wait here to be sorted when the First Years are done." Turning to the others, she barked, "Move along now!" Lily and Alice both looked at her and mouthed, "Gryffindor!" and scurried away.

When all the second years and above were in the hall, a very large man came walking through and said, "Here they are Minerva. They're yours."

He caught sight of Farida and winked at her, then strolled into the Hall.

"You're to follow," Professor McGonagall told her. Move into last place."

Farida did as she was told and followed. All the First Years seemed so small. They were all looking at her.

"Um …hi?" she said, and they turned away shyly.

The doors started to open and Professor McGonagall, leading the way, led all the first years and Farida in.

Between the many faces, she saw the Marauders and Lily and Alice looking at her. She smiled nervously at them and looked up.

A little stool with an old, black wizard's hat sat on it.

Suddenly it twitched and a rip near the brim opened like a wide mouth and sang to Farida's surprise,

"_I look weathered and wrinkled like I'm old_

_But may all of you please be so bold_

_As to listen to my song before_

_You think I'm silly and dumb and not tall._

_I'm the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,_

_And as you see I'm just a hat_

_But once Gryffindor whipped me off his head,_

_Then put some brains in me to choose instead._

_So you see I'm capable and ready to tell _

_About the talents you need to find where you'll dwell._

_Four houses for you all to choose_

_To live in and befriend in and win and lose,_

_First is Slytherin, where ambition's the key_

_And slyness and cunning might even beat me._

_Second is Hufflepuff, loyal and true,_

_Where kindness and caring belongs there too._

_Third is Ravenclaw for an intelligent mind_

_A place you'll rise in and have fame and shine._

_Last of all, Gryffindor, brave and bold,_

_People who take risks and don't do as they are told._

_My explanations are complete_

_And will you please take a seat,_

_Onto the stool with me on you_

_To see what you can do._

The hat gave a funny bow, then became still. Everyone started to applaud, so Farida did as well. She was still in shock that the hat had been singing.

"When I call your name, put on the hat and sit on the stool to be sorted," said Professor McGonagall.

On and on, she called the names in name order until everyone had scurried to their houses.

Finally she said, "As some of you may have been wondering, Miss Farida Meadowes came from Australia and is here to start at Hogwarts. Please make her welcome." One of her eyebrows twitched and Farida knew she had to put on the hat.

As soon as the hat covered her eyes, it said, "I haven't seen one of you in ages … well, it's obvious where you want and need to go … GRYFFINDOR!"

It had barely taken a second for her to be sorted. Farida ambled off to sit by Lily and Alice, but found there were no seats, so she sat opposite them, sitting next to Sirius.

Farida looked at her golden plate and nodded, impressed.

An old man got up to his feet. He had a long, white beard tucked into his belt and half-moon glasses resting on his crooked nose. Farida wondered if he'd played Quidditch and had gotten hit by a Bludger in his younger days, and decided not to ask.

"Welcome!" he said, beaming at the Hall. "I hope you have all had a long time to empty your minds a bit to fit in more space to learn … but I am sure you are all hungry and I will save my speech when you have all fed yourselves!"

Some people laughed, and then miraculously, huge platters of food appeared in front of her. Lily laughed at Farida's expression.

Farida eagerly dug in, and started eating as if she hadn't ate all day, which was kind of true, since she'd only eaten breakfast.

Sirius and James stared at her. Remus chuckled. Peter didn't look. Lily and Alice looked horrified.

"How can you … _eat_ like that?" Alice demanded.

"What?" Farida mumbled, her mouth full.

"Wow," James said, looking impressed. "You eat as much as I do. Faster too."

"You could give James and Sirius a run for their money," Remus told her.

Sirius didn't say anything; he only stared at how fast she was eating.

Finally she stopped, and drank a large mouthful of water. Then she leaned back.

"I haven't had so much food in ages," she grinned.

Lily huffed. "You're as bad as them!" she cried, pointing at James.

Farida chuckled. "What? I can't help it if I picked up some habits."

James leaned in. "You have a brother?"

Farida rolled her eyes. "No, my best friend. He's worst than me. Twice as bad."

The boys exchanged looks. "He must be a monster," Remus muttered.

Farida poked him. "You're insulting me!"

"Not you – him!" he yelped.

"Yeah, well, you can't go insulting my best pal and get away with it can you? You insult him you insult me!" She paused. "Or is it the other way around?"

Suddenly the plates cleared and instead, puddings and ice creams and cakes of all kinds appeared.

"Dessert!" Sirius cried, and in his hurry, hit Farida.

They all froze, fearing the worst. Sirius blushed and quickly said, "Sorry!"

Everyone's eyes widened. But Farida only chuckled and gave him a noogie on his head.

At last the desserts disappeared and the old man called Professor Dumbledore got up again. 

"I hope you are all feeling much better –" Farida rubbed her stomach and grinned – "and I have a few things to tell you all.

"Firstly, we have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher. Please welcome Professor Quentin!" He beckoned to a tall and skinny man. He looked friendly enough, and he had scars all over him.

"Secondly, Mr Filch has asked me to tell you all that Yahoodling Golf balls, Smelly Bombs, Cockroach Creepers and many other things have been banned from use at Hogwarts. If anyone would care to look at the lists, they will be on display outside Mr Filch's office.

"Thirdly, I must ask you all to stay away from the Forbidden Forest. I would also like to ask you all to keep away from the Whomping Willow in case you might get … whomped." His mouth twitched.

"Quidditch trials will be held in two weeks. Each captain –" James puffed out his chest proudly – "will be running the tryouts, and for further information, they will be on the noticeboards.

"And last of all, I think we should have a school song, so I would like to ask anyone to write down a song on parchment. You can give it the Head Boy or Head Girl anytime."

A boy in Gryffindor called Frank Longbottom stood up. Over by the Ravenclaw table, another girl stood.

"Well, I believe it's getting late, so off to bed you trot!"

Farida got up, and Lily and Alice appeared next to her and hooked arms with her.

"Stick with us and we'll show you where to go," Alice told Farida.

Farida nodded in thanks.

They made their way around the huge crowd, and Farida got lost in no time.

"You'll get used to it," Lily advised Farida.

Farida snorted.

Finally, with Alice panting, Lily slightly red, and Farida feeling fine except for her arms rubbing against theirs, they reached a portrait of a fat lady clad in pink silk.

Farida raised her eyebrows. "What's this?" she asked them.

"Password?" the lady asked.

"Salamanders and tongues," Lily said, and the portrait swung open to reveal a spacious room clad with red and gold.

Farida smirked and approved at once.

Alice led the way up to their dormitory.

"It's spelled so guys can't walk on the stairs," Alice told Farida proudly.

Farida snorted.

"What?" Lily said, affronted.

"Um … that would be really simple to solve," Farida said. "All you need to do is fly up. Especially with James here."

They paused. "Damn," Lily said.

Then they walked in. There were three four-posters with dark red and gold trimming: one by the window, one by the door and one near the bathroom. Their trunks were by the door.

"I'm taking the one by the bathroom!" Lily declared.

"Since I need to keep a lookout for Lily when James comes, I'll take the one by the door," Alice stated. "Plus, I'm too lazy to move the trunk."

"Which leaves me to the window," Farida said and dragging her trunk to the foot of her bed. She took out her school books and shoved them in her bag, along with a few roles of parchment and a Muggle pencil case of quills and bottles of ink. She left the bag on the floor by the bed and closing the curtains around her bed, undressed and pulled on her pajamas.

Grabbing her toiletry kit, she headed to the bathroom to brush her teeth. She left her kit in the cupboard.

Farida then sat on her bed, combing her hair until the others were done.

"Are we the only Gryffindor Year Six girls?" Farida asked.

"Yeah," Alice replied. "Not much girls. The rest went to the other houses. Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff have seven, Slytherin around five."

"We had to stick together," Lily told Farida, snuggling into bed.

Then Alice saw what Farida was wearing. Black shorts and a Muggle Sesame Street singlet. She grinned. "Nice PJs."

Farida smirked. "Thanks." Alice was wearing a frilly, pink nightgown.

"Don't ask," Alice warned. "It was Mum."

Lily shuddered. "Don't say anymore. She's scary." She sighed sleepily.

"Mmm, night all," Alice said, and Lily and Alice closed their eyes.

Farida didn't. She wasn't very tired. She took out her guitar and tapping it with her wand, enlarged it. The lyrics had somehow etched into her brain.

_When I close my eyes_

_I can see you_

_But when I open mine_

_You're gone_

_-_

_And even though you're not here_

_You're always with me_

_Forever_

_And ever_

_-_

_But I will survive_

_It's my life_

_I do what I must_

_But when that's not enough_

_It's okay to let a few tears fall down._

She felt strangely at peace when she finished, and tapping it again, she shrunk it, placed it on her bedside table. Then she extinguished the light. The last thing she saw before falling asleep was the lion and phoenix on her bracelet.

--

**Hello! This is a LONG chapter, eh?? hoho!! I write this AND chapter 2 in the same day, I spoil you all rotten. haha. 'Pajamas' is the correct way to write it in English, so don't bug me! I am aware that people also write 'pyjamas'. **

**So do you guys like long chapters or short ones? And don't you all like the sound of 'Yahoodling Golf Balls?? and Cockroach Creepers?? HAHAHA. not funny. lol**

**but how was my sorting hat song, eh?? it was fun!!! a bit demented, but it was my first attempt! **

**ok, review!!!!!!!!! and those little –'s hyphens, dashes WATEVA are only there by the lyrics to have a gap for u guys to read easier!! **

**oh, Farida seems to always snort, roll her eyes and raise her eyebrows, doesn't she? TOLDJA she was sarcastic!! Hah! REVIEW, MY GOOD READERS!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**LOOKIT ALL THE REMINDERS FOR THE REVIEWS!!! PLZ UNDERSTAND THAT REVIEWING IS COOL! I always review, just 4 u to know. nods. and now … REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! **


	4. The First Day

**CHAPTER FOUR**

**The First Day**

**Ok … so to those that think Jason has a thing for Farida … THAT IS CONFIDENTIAL INFORMATION UNTIL FURTHER ON IN THE STORY. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA BEAT THAT. Ok, yeh, I said Farida doesn't like Jason … but HIS feelings for her are strictly forbidden (HAHAHA sorry, but **

**it's FUN!!!!!!!!!!!! WEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!" MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**ok, excuse me for laughing maniacally. hoho. OMG I have officially gone mental. I have made a little tune to go along with Farida's song too! ARGH! But I will not be humming NOR singing to anyone of u peeps sorry 1. most of you live across the world, and I don't even know what any of yous looks like! 2. those I DO know will NEVER hear!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I only own Farida, her parents, Jason, that random Professor Quentin and the story!! hoho**

Farida woke up to the sound of a shower running.

Groaning, she rolled over and looked at the time. 6:00. God, that Lily needed to cool down a bit.

She buried her head in her pillow, and tried to sleep some more. Then around ten minutes later, she suddenly felt all her covers fly off the bed.

"Go away Lily!" she shouted without opening he eyes. She curled herself up. Now she knew why Lily wanted the bed by the bathroom. "It's still early."

"Early!" Farida covered her ears. "How can you call this early? It's nearly seven o'clock!"

Across the room, Alice muttered, "Shut up, Lily."

Lily barged across the room. "Rise and shine, Alice McKinnon!" she shouted. "It's the start of a new day!"

Farida, tired of Lily's shouting, grabbed her wand at her, and shouted, "_Silencio_!"

Lily's voice abruptly disappeared.

"Thank you, Farida!" Alice said, and to Lily, "_Petrificus Totalus_!"

Farida then floated Lily to her bed.

"Now we're okay, let's go to sleep!" she said. Alice agreed.

When Farida woke again, she realised it was because there was water on her face. "Lily …!"

Lily grinned at her. "That's for putting me under _Silencio_."

She stalked over to Alice, and tipping a larger bucket filled with ice cubes, "And _that's_ for freezing me!"

Alice screamed.

Then she went back to Farida and used a charm to make the water disappear. "And that is for levitating me on my bed."

"Fine, Lily!" Farida grumbled, rolling off. "I'm up!" She peeled away her clothes and started to put on her uniform.

"God – this is a weird uniform," grumbled Farida, trying to pull her tie on properly.

When they were all done, they hurried to the Great Hall for breakfast. They sat opposite the Marauders.

"Morning," Remus said cheerily as he handed them their schedules.

"Morning," grunted Farida. She threw glares at Lily.

"Why are you glaring at my Lilykins?" James suddenly demanded.

Lily flared up. "I am NOT YOUR LILYKINS!" she shouted. "DO YOU NOT UNDERSTAND THAT I – DO – NOT – LIKE – YOU? YOUR HEAD IS SO SWOLLEN AND BIG THAT I'M SURPRISED IT CAN STAY ON YOUR STUPID BROOMSTICK! NOW LEAVE ME ALONE, _POTTER_!" She grabbed a muffin and stalked off.

Farida raised her eyebrows. "See you," she said to the Marauders, and grabbing Alice, they followed Lily.

"Lily," Alice sighed. "She's crazy."

Farida snorted. "Crazy for _him_."

"Is that supposed to be a joke?"

"Nope."

Alice looked incredulously at her. "She always yells at him. She hates him, believe me."

Farida grinned slyly. "But why does she always rant about him? It seems all she ever talks about is James."

"About how much she hates him!"

Farida sighed. "He'll get her one day, believe me."

"_Sure_," she said, making the one syllable stretch disbelievingly.

The bell rang, and they scurried to their first class of the day.

--

"Hey, Lily," Farida said, slipping into the seat next to her.

She didn't answer, and moodily poked the paper with her quill viciously.

"Told you," Alice whispered to her.

Farida snorted. All over the paper, Lily had written the word _James_. True, there were holes in his name, but if he irked her so much, why would she waste parchment? After Farida thought for a while, she wondered if her logic was misguided. Perhaps Alice was right. She'd only known Lily for a little bit, after all.

"Welcome, class."

She turned her attention to the front.

Professor Quentin was dressed in dark, patched robes. "I am going to teach you Defence Against the Dark Arts, as those who heard Professor Dumbledore should already know." He pulled out a clipboard, and started calling names. When he got to Farida's, he raised his eyebrows.

"You wouldn't be, by any chance, John and Melissa's daughter?"

"Um … yes?"

"Interesting." Obviously moving on, he called out, "Alice McKinnon!"

When he was done, he looked at everyone. "Would anyone like to tell me where two boys, Mr James Potter and Mr Sirius Black are?"

Suddenly the door burst open and Sirius and James ran to their seats. "Here, sir!" Sirius grinned.

Professor Quentin raised his eyebrows, and said, "Two points off Gryffindor for lateness."

Lily frowned.

"Well, now we're all here, I would like to ask the grade what you have studied so far."

--

"Well, it wasn't that bad," Alice said. "He didn't give us any homework at least."

Lily shook her head. "We didn't even do any work!"

Farida chuckled. "The shame of it all!"

Lily glowered at her. "Not funny."

The rest of the day was decent for Farida. DADA was alright, Transfiguration was pretty good, but McGonagall was way too strict, but Potions was terrible. She supposed if Slughorn wasn't there, she would have done well, but since he was hovering around her asking about her parents, she kept getting distracted.

The next day was nearly the same.

"We should finish Transfiguration homework now," Lily said.

Alice grumbled, but allowed Lily to steer her to the library. Suddenly Farida stopped.

"Madam _Pince_?"

The thin and bony woman looked up from her desk. "Oh. Miss Meadowes."

Lily and Alice looked curiously at them.

"Madam Pince was my old school's librarian," Farida explained to her friends. To the woman, she asked, "Why are you here?"

"Shhh!" Madam Pince hissed. "If you must engage conversation, do so while whispering!"

Farida rolled her eyes. Still the same as ever. "But why did you come here, of all places?"

Madam Pince shuffled a few papers. "This library is much more interesting, and there is a higher pay."

Farida rolled her eyes, and went with Lily and Alice to a table hidden in a corner.

"Madam Pince was from your old school?" Lily asked, looking interested.

"Yeah. But then again, I understand. The library we had isn't as big as this."

Lily and Alice shrugged, and they began to work on their homework. Farida didn't like Transfiguration – it was her worst subject. She could do it with a bit of struggle, but she was too lazy, so she decided to copy off Alice's.

--

"Thanks, Alice!" Farida said brightly, tucking her homework away.

"Be my guest," Alice muttered.

Lily made a noise that sounded like "Hmph!"

"What?"

Lily stood as tall as she could (which wasn't that tall) and stared down at Farida. She stepped backwards. "What – what did I do now?"

"You – copy – traitor – cheating – Potter!" Lily managed to shout, and stomped off.

Farida was confused. "Um … what did she mean?" she asked Alice.

"She was angry at you copying because you're cheating and also because she thinks you're siding with Potter because he always copies off Remus."

Farida stared at her. "You're good," she said at last.

"Well, we'd better let her cool down a bit. Let's go have dinner."

"Alright." She trotted after Alice. "Hey, but does Lily always compare everything to James?"

"Only the bad things." Alice stopped. "You're still not harping about her liking James, are you?"

"No! Of course not!"

Alice glared at her.

"Um … fine, yes I am."

"Who likes me?"

James miraculously appeared, grinning. The boy probably had a sixth sense when it came to Lily. "Ah, and where is my darling Lilykins?"

A shriek above them answered him. "I shall be back later to comfort my love!" he declared to Farida and Alice. To Sirius, he said, "Save me a seat." To Remus, he said, "Save me some food and make sure Padfoot doesn't eat it all." To Peter, he paused, and decided to say, "Help Remus." And then he sauntered off, running a hand through his hair.

Alice giggled. Farida snorted. "Wear a helmet!" she called after him.

"Yeah, he likes doing that," Sirius grinned.

"And you don't?" Farida shot back.

He looked stunned. "I – I was being nice!" he protested, scratching his head.

Farida grinned. "You were supposed to say 'yes' and laugh."

"Um … okay. Yes!" And he laughed. His laughter was a bit off, but Farida didn't notice.

"Good boy!" she teased, and linked arms with him to skip down the corridor.

If she had looked at his face, she would have seen it was slightly red.

--

"Ah! All hail the taste, smell and looks of beautiful food!" Farida sighed.

Sirius chuckled to himself. "I swear you're taking my title of 'Person Who Eats the Most'."

Farida smirked. "Good to know it. But I don't think that's a title."

Using those masculine shoulders of his, he shrugged.

Soon after, they all headed back to the common room. James had enraged Lily so much she had forgotten about Farida, and they were alright again.

After a few rounds at Wizard Chess (Farida kept losing), they went upstairs to fall asleep.

_Not so bad …_ Farida mused, _for today._

**There you go! And to those peeps who wondered about Madam Pince, well haha there it is. Ok, I'm going to change to Siriu's POV I think for the next chapter. Well not all of it, just some. Well, not HIS point of view, more of the story in HIS direction there. Oh god this is confusing. See how I always mention Farida but I don't actually say I or ME? or like instead of "OMG FOOD IS SO GREAT," I said, I write "OMG FOOD IS GREAT," said Farida. Well, something like that. If you don't get it I understand since I barely get it myself (I'm lying there I'm sorry to say) then just make sure you keep reading as I update!!! And if you understand (hurrah!), keep reading and reviewing anyway too. lol**

**Okay, this was a bit of a stupid chapter, was it not?? sighs sadly. I know I know!! But … ah well. You guys still love me, don't you?? bats eyelashes.**

**Twitches eyebrows. REVIEW PLZ!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**hemhem.**

**Oh, and techinically, it's NOT the first, day but then, it sounds way better than 'second day' and plus, it's the first day of classes, and also yesterday was the first NIGHT (ok, that just sounds so weird) coz they got there (Hogwarts) at night, not morning or wateva. so … yeah.**


End file.
